<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When He Sees Me by Kkane88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862511">When He Sees Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88'>Kkane88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rookies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Facetime, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Zoom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kirby chat after their <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&amp;v=O6HVo0OV72s">zoom call</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rookies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When He Sees Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is extremely unedited, but Adam and Kirby basically wrote the fic themselves. I love love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Kirby can't stop his grin when Adam's face pops up on his screen, or his laughter when he does the stupid eyebrow wiggle. He tries not to let it show on his face, how it makes him feel when he sees Adam, but he knows he's probably failing. This isn't the first time they've facetimed since they were eliminated, but it's always like a zap of electricity when he gets to see Adam's face after being away from him for so long. It's probably too much, how attached he is after barely knowing Adam for a year, and sometimes Kirby worries he's too clingy, but whenever he tries to put some space between them, Adam doesn't let it happen. They talk every day in some way: sometimes just a text, sometimes spending hours watching movies over facetime. Kirby misses him. He thinks Adam misses him, too.</p><p>Adam stands up, his mouth moving but no sound coming over the speakers.</p><p>"You're muted," Kirby says. Adam looks down and hits a button while he's walking, giving Kirby an awful view of the bottom of his face and straight up his nose. "'Sup, bro?" Kirby asks, trying to distract Adam as he takes a picture of the screen so he won't notice. He does, of course.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Adam asks. Judging by his smirk, he knows <span>exactly</span> what Kirby was doing. He looks away, thankful that the bad lighting hides the flush in his cheeks.</p><p>"Nothing," he deflects, thinking playing dumb is his best bet here. "Just hanging out. Just chilling." Adam hums, settling down at the table with that smirk still firmly on his face. Kirby tries to keep his eyes on his phone, looking at the questions PR sent them to talk about. Adam takes his time getting settled, pulling his hat off and running his fingers through his hair and settling the hat backwards on his head. Kirby tries not to watch, holding back the slightly hysterical laughter. He's not usually this giddy when he's on a call with Adam, but they haven't facetimed in a couple weeks and it makes him nervous knowing the call's being recorded. He doesn't really care if Adam sees how fond he is, but thousands of Hawks fans? His teammates? Management? It's different.</p><p>"What do you think about my new haircut?" Adam asks, totally noticing that Kirby's purposely not looking.</p><p>"It's good," he says automatically, huffing a laugh when Adam pulls his hat off again, forcing him to look as he runs his fingers through his hair, tattoos peeking out of his sleeve. The jerk. It's not fair. He could actually be a model with how attractive he is, and he uses it to his advantage. "Ok, we're supposed to talk about the draft and stuff. Do you wanna see the questions they sent?"</p><p>"Yeah, put 'em in the chat," Adam agrees. "I'll ask you first since yours was more recent." He makes a big show of clearing his throat and getting settled before he asks the question. "So at the draft day, what were you thinking?" And they're off. Talking about the draft is easy, a safe topic, and he's glad they're going to fill this part in with clips from the drafts so no one has to watch him make heart eyes at his best friend. It's crazy looking back on that day and seeing how much his life has already changed. It just blows his mind how different everything could be right now if either one of them had been drafted somewhere else. He's so glad to be where he is.</p><p>"Is that it?" Kirby asks after they've answered all the questions. "That was fast."</p><p>"They're probably only gonna use like 30 seconds of it anyway," Adam laughs. "Here, let's get off the call so we can send it off to them." Kirby's a little stung at how fast Adam's trying to leave, but it's not like he has a reason to keep him on. Their job is done.</p><p>"Alright," he agrees. He's about to say<span> goodbye</span> or <span>talk to you later</span>, but Adam hangs up before Kirby can get another word out. He's frozen for a second, confused, until he shakes himself out of it. He stops screen recording and saves the video, sending it off to the editing team while trying not to think about the abrupt hang up. Usually it takes them forever to say goodbye, always going off on rabbit trails. Maybe Adam has something going on or something.</p><p>His phone starts ringing seconds after he hits send on the email, Adam's face flashing across the screen on a facetime call.</p><p>"Hey," Kirby says. "Forget something?"</p><p>"Huh?" Adam asks, brow furrowing. He's in his bed now with a sweatshirt on, hood pulled up over his head. "I don't think so. Why?" Kirby can't think of a polite way to say <span>why did you call me</span>, so he just grabs his computer and stands up with a yawn.</p><p>"Nevermind. What are you doing now?" he asks instead as he walks to his bedroom and collapses on his bed.</p><p>"I was thinking movie night. Netflix party style," Adam grins. Kirby smiles back helplessly and opens his laptop again.</p><p>"Sure. You can pick the movie." It's no surprise that Adam picks some random zombie movie. It's in Japanese, but all zombie movies are the same anyway. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the plot. "Really?" Kirby groans.</p><p>"Hey, it's October." He winks cheekily at Kirby. "Don't worry, I'll protect you if you get scared."</p><p>"You're literally on a different continent right now. If I get scared I'll just turn it off and hang up on you," Kirby shoots back. He just doesn't like scary movies, okay? He doesn't get nightmares or anything, but he thinks about them for <span>days</span> and it makes him paranoid.</p><p>"You wouldn't hang up," Adam argues, and he's not even wrong. "You miss me too much." It hits a little too close to home and Kirby hesitates long enough to make the silence awkward, and then doesn't say anything at all. After a few minutes of watching the predictable intro, Adam says quietly, "I miss you. A lot." Something sparks inside Kirby and he turns his face away from the camera to hide whatever sappy expression is on his face.</p><p>"I wish I could come visit," he admits. "I wanna see where you live and meet your friends and stuff."</p><p>"Hopefully next offseason. I'd love for you to come," Adam agrees. "And I can come to Canada with you. You can show everyone your new bestie." <span>Maybe something more than bestie</span>, he thinks. He's not brave enough to say it yet, but he thinks maybe with a little more time he could get there. Adam seems like he may be thinking the same thing, if the knowing smile means what Kirby thinks it means. "And next October, we'll be in Chicago together and you'll have to watch <span>all</span> the scary movies with me." Together. Kirby has visions of snuggling together on the couch, hiding his face in Adam's hoodie. Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good deal to him.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why I can't just write pure fluff and have to make Kirby so insecure all the time but it's just how he's characterized in my mind. Sorry Kirbs.<br/>Find me on tumblr:<br/><a href="https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com/">kwriteshockey</a><br/><a href="https://kkane88.tumblr.com/">kkane88</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>